An Easter for Bunny
by Sofie Rose
Summary: After Bunny comes back from his Easter run, Jack sends him on an Easter egg hunt. And honestly... it's kinda fun. ONESHOT


Bunny came back from his Easter marathon in mixed moods. Half of him was feeling full of pride and happiness of filling the children up with hope. The other half was highly annoyed at whatever kid thought it would be funny to prank him because Easter just happened to also be on April Fools day.

Now here he was, sitting back in his warren dripping wet, a bright shade of violet, and slightly grumpy. He loved kids. Really, he did, but was getting him soaked really necessary?

"Hey Bunny."

Bunny quickly turned around to see Jack standing behind him, the winter spirit leaning on his staff.

"Frostbite." He greeted.

Jack stifled a laugh, and sat down next to Bunny. "What happened to you?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Kid prank. He set up a string ta trip me and trigger another sting to dump a bucket of purple dye on me."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Well Cottontail, you gotta admit that's clever. He didn't catch you did he?"

"Thankfully no. I was able to get away before he could see me."

Jack grinned. "That's good to hear. So other than that incident, how was it? How do you feel?"

Bunny smiled at Jack. "Believed in. Thanks for asking mate."

Jack reflected Bunny's smile.

"So." Bunny started, "how was your day?"

Jack laughed. "Awesome." he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I love April Fool's Day. I replaced the cream on Norths Cream Cookies with Minty Fresh Toothpaste."

Bunny chuckled. "Tooth would be proud mate."

Jack laughed with him. "She would." he agreed. "If, I hadn't mixed he breakfast with jalapeño seeds."

"Aren't the seeds the spicy part of the pepper?"

"Yep."

"Yer so dead mate."

"Exactly. So, if you see Tooth, don't mention me."

"I'll consider. What about Sandy?"

Jacks smile disappeared and turned what looked suspiciously like… was that a _pout?_

"I couldn't make Sandy fall for anything." Jack grumbled.

Bunny laughed fondly, it wasn't often when Jack would get grumpy like that.

"Well, he's over billions of years old, he's probably seen it all." Bunny said.

"Well, then I shall have to pull something he's never seen." Jack said in an over exaggerated manner. "Sandy," he began pointing his index finger up, and standing "SHALL BE PRANKED"

Bunny couldn't help but let out a full out laugh. This was so utterly ridiculous and dramatic.

"Good luck with that mate." he said once his laughter subsided. "Ya don't have ta be so dramatic ya know."

Jack smiled cheekily and sat back down. "You know you like it."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Keep dreamin' Frost."

Actually, Bunny did secretly enjoy Jacks cheeky smiles and comebacks. He did secretly like it when Jack was being his snarky and mischievous self. However, he made it his immortal goal to make sure Jack or any of his fellow Guardians would never know.

"Anyway," he said, "ya didn't set any pranks up for me did you?"

Jack smirked, "Well, I felt like keeping my life today so no."

Even though he never admitted it, Bunny was slightly offended that Jack would think he would go that far.

"Hey!"

Jack put his two hands up in a defense gesture. "Hey calm down Peter Cottontail." he said. "I was just joking. I know you would never hurt me. Anyway…"

Bunny looked at Jack.

"I did set something up for you. Not a prank." Jack added quickly. "Just… something you can have fun at."

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Umm, an egg hunt?" Jacks voice became smaller with every word and it somehow came out as a question.

"And where exactly did you get the eggs?" Bunny asked, still suspicious.

"Umm, I may have asked Jamie if he could get me some eggs in exchange for a Fun Flake. Then I maaaaaay have asked Tooth if she could hard boil it for me before I pranked her." Jack said, a bit nervously.

Well, it made sense. Jamie was now 16 so he could drive to this place called a market if he wanted to.

"And where would ya have gotten the paint?" Bunny asked, still with suspicion.

"North told me you once gave him some of your paint, but he didn't use it due to the fact that the color doesn't last too long without fading. So he gave it to me."

Bunny gave him a look.

Jack rolled his eyes. "He actually gave it to me. I didn't take anything."

Bunny's stern face relaxed. "Lemme guess. Ya hid the eggs in the warren and want me to find it. Don't ya?

"You know me so well."

"Yeah, no. I'm not getting up."

Jack smirked. "I think you should, as you know, they are not your eggs. They don't have any magic keeping them from rotting. And I would _hate_ for you to run in a rotten egg in a few days."

Bunny stared at him for a second then stood up. "Where's the first egg?" he asked while he stretched.

Jack smiled victoriously "Behind that tree. There are eleven more eggs after that one. They are all within this acre… I think."

"How satisfying." Bunny said sarcastically.

"Aw thanks." Jack said back, his smile wider. "Now go, I'll be here." Jack pulled a small notepad and pencil from his hoodie and started drawing.

Bunny sighed and rolled his eyes, then he went off to find the eggs.

The first one was surprisingly hard to find. It was in the tree, but it was painted to camouflage in with the leaves, so it took Bunny a while to find it. When he did, he carefully inspected it. It was defiantly a regular hard-boiled egg, but the design on it was quite remarkable. After inspecting it he quickly found Jack, and placed the egg next to him.

The rest were both easy and hard to find. The second, fourth, fifth, seventh, tenth, and eleventh were fairly easy to find. They were all in different hiding places, and most were covered, but once Bunny found the location, he found them easily due to their bright vibrant colors. They too had beautiful swirly designs.

The third, sixth, ninth, and twelfth, were much harder. They were so accurately painted to match their surroundings, that Bunny needed to use his other sense like smell and touch to find them.

Even though he hated to admit it, Bunny had to admit, this was really really… _fun._ It was like every time he found one egg, he hoped he would find another.

And even though he will never admit it, he felt a little disappointed when he found them all.

He brought the last egg next to Jack, then sat next to him himself. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Finally, "Nice designs Snowflake." Bunny said.

Jack looked up from his notepad and smiled. "Thanks. You have no _idea_ how long it took me to get those right. I don't have your artistic talent you know. I actually had to frost the eggs to get the designs."

Bunny laughed. "Ya did fine mate. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Set up an egg hunt for me."

"Well," Jack said, fidgeting with his staff "I didn't know if you've ever had one before. You go and hide eggs for the kids all the time but you've never gotten to feel what the kids feel. I guess I wanted to give you that chance. Guardian of Fun needs to make sure his friends have fun too doesn't he?"

Bunny laughed and ruffled the younger Guardians hair. "Yeah, he does. Thanks mate."

Jack grinned. "No problem Cottontail. And Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Easter."

Bunny smiled fondly and pulled Jack into a one-armed hug.

"Happy Easter mate."

* * *

 **Happy Easter everybody! This seriously wasn't planned but, it popped in my head and it needed to be published. I'm being honest, Bunny and Jack's characters can be hard to capture at times. I hope I did okay with this. Happy Easter and April Fools Day again! Until next time Flowers :D  
**


End file.
